lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
TransGeneration
TransGeneration is an eight episode documentary series depicting the lives of four transgender college students during the 2004/2005 school year as they attempt to balance college, their social lives, and their struggle to merge their internal and external selves while gender transitioning. Two of the students are transitioning from male to female and two from female to male. All four are living on campus at four different colleges. TransGeneration is shown on the LGBT television network Logo, was broadcast weekly on the Sundance Channel from September to November 2005 and released as a feature film at some film festivals and independent theaters. Cast and crew Cast * Andrea Gabrielle Gibson aka Gabbie (born Andrew on April 22, 1985 in Colorado Springs, Colorado) is a male-to-female college student attending the University of Colorado at Boulder, where she majors in computer science. Gabbie has struggled with her identity since high school. She began taking hormones and living as a woman during her freshman year in college. She is a resident assistant on campus, where she receives special accommodation by having a single room with her own bathroom. She becomes actively involved in campus-based LGBT activities, while anticipating her upcoming genital reassignment surgery, for which her parents have agreed to pay. * Raci Ignacio aka Raycee (born Roy on February 8, 1985 in the Philippines) is a male-to-female college student attending California State University, Los Angeles on a merit-based scholarship. She moved to the United States at the age of fifteen and is dealing with hearing impairment, speaking English as a second language, and being away from her mother for the first time, in addition to her transsexualism. She tries to fit in as a normal girl and is reluctant to reveal that she is trans. * Lucas Cheetle (born Leah on November 3, 1982 in Oklahoma) is a female-to-male transsexual attending the all-female Smith College in Massachusetts. His best friend is also a female-to-male transsexual who has been undergoing hormone therapy for several months. Now, in his senior year, as a neuroscience major, Lucas is beginning to feel that it is time to start the physical side of his transition, and he begins taking testosterone injections. He is afraid to come out to his father, who had divorced and moved away since Lucas was nine, even though he is out to his mother and brother. * Trent Jackson Jourian aka TJ (born Tamar on June 6, 1981 in Cyprus) is a female-to-male transsexual attending Michigan State University. He is a graduate student of Armenian descent who grew up in Cyprus.Official Website of Trent Jackson Jourian: Bio He is attending college on a Fulbright Scholarship, and currently pursuing a degree in Student Affairs Administration. Outgoing and involved, he is very active in the transgender community on campus. As TJ plans to visit his family, which he sees as unsupportive, over the summer break, he realizes that he must confront his family for the final time, and may never be able to return home again. Crew * Director Jeremy Simmons * Producer Thairin Smothers See also * List of transgender-related topics * Transgender in film and television References External links * Official page at SundanceChannel.com * * Transgeneration photo gallery * Page on LOGO * Cult-TV Category:American documentary television series Category:Documentary films Category:Television programs Category:Transgender